Love Never Fails
by SomeKindaWonderful
Summary: Ziva hasn't been herself lately and Tony wants to help. What will happen?


****This is my first NCIS Tiva fanfic. It's a short one-shot. Please review but don't be to fiery with your comments. But be honest.**

**Thanks!  
>SKW**<strong>

"Very" Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo was sitting at his desk at NCIS. His gaze was focused on his partner, Ziva David. She was off somehow. Not her usual self. He could tell and she had something to tell him, but it seemed like she couldn't. No, she _could_ tell him anything in the world. She chose not to tell him and it hurt him, deeply. They were alone at OPS so he turned on the radio and he grinned as the song was announced at Shakira's _Hips Don't Lie_.

He got up and walked over and pulled her up out of her chair, ignoring the consequences of the move.

"What the-?", Ziva looked at him with a glare.

"C'mon, Zi, lets dance", he grinned at her.

"Tony, this is ridiculous", she snapped, trying to pull away from him.

His grip was like steel and she growled at him.

"Tony, let me go, _now_", she said.

"Not until you dance with me", he replied, steering her over to an open space.

Ziva sighed. She couldn't tell him why she had been acting weird lately, because it was about him. She, Ziva David, was in love with him. Deep, true, love. Nothing fake. She resented herself for it but she couldn't help it.

Tony looked into her deep brown eyes and got lost in them. He loved Ziva, very, very much. And Tony DiNozzo was not one to admit it. He was not very good at commitments, it was true. But whenever he thought of Ziva, he smiled. Whenever he got good news, he wanted to share it with her. He wondered why she wore makeup, she would look beautiful without it.

"Alright Tony, but just this song", she said.

Tony's grin grew wider and he let her arm go. She took off her jacket and boots and stretched a bit.

The music began to play and her hips swayed to the music, her whole body responding to the rhythm. He sang along, causing Ziva to laugh.

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_We got the refugees up in here_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish,_

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

**Tony glanced at Ziva and she sang along, her voice following the beat as she swayed along. **

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

**Tony caught the next line and sang along. **

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move_

_your body, girl_

_And everything so unexpected - the way_

_you right and left it_

_So you can keep on shaking it_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

**Ziva started singing again, smiling and obviously enjoying herself. **

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My will and self restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so_

_you know_

_That's a bit too hard to explain_

**They chorused:**

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de dia_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de dia_

**Tony took the song over, grinning as they danced to the music together.**

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

**Ziva looked into his eyes as she took up singing again. **

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

**Tony took it over.**

_Se__ñorita, feel the conga, let me see you_

_move like you come from Colombia_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi_

_Yeah_

_She's so sexy every man's fantasy_

_a refugee like me back with the Fugees_

_from a 3rd world country_

_I go back like when 'pac carried crates for_

_Humpty Humpty_

_I need a whole club dizzy_

_Why the CIA wanna watch us?_

_Colombians and Haitians_

_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_

_No more we do snatch ropes_

_Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our_

_own boats_

**Ziva sang perfectly along with the song.**

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Baby, like this is perfecto_

_Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my_

_hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_The attraction, the tension_

_Baby, like this is perfection_

**Tony and Ziva chorused and let the words fade from their mouthes as they ended. **

_No fighting_

_No fighting _

The two agents were breathing hard as brown eyes met hazel.

"That was fun", said Tony, sitting down at his desk.

Ziva opened her mouth to speak, but swallowed her words.

"You can tell me anything, Zi", said Tony quietly.

"Not this", said Ziva, shaking her head.

"Please, tell me", Tony said, standing up and standing close to her.

She swallowed hard at his close proximity. Then she did the only thing she could do. She stood on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips against his. The spark was incredible.

He seemed surprised, but kissed her back. The feelings, all piled up in the both of them, began to fade away. Ziva didn't think or care about Gibbs' rule 12 and neither did Tony.

They pulled away, reluctantly, for breath. Ziva's eyes went wide as she realized what she just did. A gasp left her mouth as she hastily began to grabbed her things.

Tony grabbed her arm before she could run off and spun her around, their eyes meeting. Her eyes met soft, loving hazel and his met dazed, in love deep brown.

"You felt it too, didn't you?", he murmured.

Ziva nodded slowly, touching her fingers to her lips. They felt strange. That spark never came when she was dating Ray. Never.

"Ziva, I love you", Tony blurted, surprising the both of them.

Ziva laughed bitterly.

"You do not mean it", she said sadly. "No one could ever love me."

"But I do", said Tony. "And I mean it."

Ziva saw he was sincere.

"I love you too", she said, smiling as the words slipped easily out of her mouth.

A look of pure relief and love came over Tony's face as they shared one more kiss, a kiss that could last a lifetime.


End file.
